Computer systems management within modern enterprises and networks can include the use of tools and techniques and tools for discovering attributes of the respective sub-systems in the network. Security tasks and management can be performed, for example, by assigning and enforcing security policies against devices in the network. Policies can be assigned to particular devices based on known attributes of the devices, for instance. Further, gaining access to and/or communicating with various devices in a network can include software-based tools configured to enable communication of various data between different operating systems and devices. Further, software-based agents can be installed on various devices within a system to provide administrators with the ability to inspect, control, and perform tasks on the devices, including security-related tasks. Traditionally, software-based agents are installed through the operating system of the host device, and the operating system is booted when the agent is active and able to communicate with management services utilizing and performing tasks through the agent. In such instances, management of the host device can be considered dependent on the presence (and operability) of the host device's operating system and/or the presence and operability (and security) of the installed agent.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.